Would you love me if I tried?
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: Ayame loves Koga, so she tries to get him to love her back with Kagome and Sango's help. Will Koga come to love Ayame back, or will he still love Kagome? How will Inuyahsa act about this? R and R plz
1. Chapter 1

**MAROKU, INUYASHA, SASUKE, LEE, NARUTO: YOSH!!AYA-SAN WON, PAY UP!!-HANDS OUT-**

**THE REST OF THE BOYS: AWW MAN!!!!-TOOK OUT MONEY-**

**AYAME993: I TOLD U I WILL WIN****-JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND FALLS-**

**EVERYONE: AYA-SAN!!!!!!!**

**AYAME: ****-TRYING 2 GET UP-****LOOKS LIKE SHE IS KNOCK OUT, THAT MEANZ I WIN AND I GET KOGA-KUN****-RUNS 2 KOGA-**

**KOGA: GET AWAY FROM ME AYAME!!!!!**

**AYAME993: NO U DONT AND GET AWAY FROM HIM I JUST NEED 2 REST SAKURA-CHIN CAN U HEAL ME PLZ**

**SAKURA: YA AYA-SAN**_**-DID A FEW HANDS SIGNS, HER HAND TURN GREEN AND PUT THEN ON MY CEST-**_

**AYAME993: THAZ****-I FELL ASLEEP-**

**AYAME: SO WHO WON?????**

**HINATA: AYA-NEE-CHIN**

**AYAME: WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HINATA: CAZ U GOT KNOCK OUT FRIST BE4 AYA-NEE-CHIN DID**

**EVERYONE: YA SHE RIGHT**

**AYAME993: I TOLD U I WILL WIN****-TRYS 2 GET UP BUT FALLS-**

**SASUKE: ****-HE GRAP ME-****AYA-SAN U HAVE 2 BE CAREFUL**

**AYAME993: UMMMM THAZ SASUKE-SAN****-BLUSH RED-**

**SASUKE: UMMM NO PROBL****-BLUSHES LIKE ME-**

**HINATA: HEY NARUTO-KUN DO U THINK AYA-NEE-CHIN LIKES SUSAKE-SAN**

**NARUTO: YA AND I THINK SASUKE-TEME LIKES HER 2 WAT DOES U THINK HINATA-CHIN**

**HINATA: U WANT 2 ET THEM 2GETHER????????**

**NARUTO: YA LET!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AYAME: AYA CAN U START THE STORY AND STOP LOOK AT SASUKE**

**AYAME993: OK, CAN U HELP ME GET UP SASU-KUN****-STILL BLUSHING-****IF U DONT MIND IF I CALL U THAT**

**SASUKE: ITS OK AYA-CHIN****-PUT HIS HAND OUT-****IF U DONT MIND ME CALL U THAT****-STILL BLSHING LIKE ME-**

**AYAME993: THAZ****-LOOK IN2 SASU-KUN EYES STILL BLUSHING AND HOLDING HIS HAND-**

**SASUKE: NO PROBL****-STILL BLUSHING AND LOOKING AT MY EYES AND HOLDING MY HANDS-**

**EVERYONE: AYE-SAN GET WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AYAME993: CHAPTER 2 THE IN COUNTER****-STILL BLUSHING AND LOOKING AT HIS EYES -**

**NARUTO AND HINATA: ****-SNIKER-**

**AYAME993 AND SASUKE: WAT R U 2 SNIKERING ABOUT****-WE LOOK AWAY-**

**NARUTO AND HINATA: NOTHING****-SNIKERING-**

**AYAME993: HEY GUYZ I HAVE A NEW STORY IT'S A NURHINA FIC**

**NARUTO: YOSH!!!!U HREAD THAT HINATA-CHIN, AYA-CHIN HAS A STORY 4 US**

**HINATA: YA BUT Y U DO THAT 4 AYA-NEE-CHAN**

**AYAME993: CAZ UR LIKE A SIS 2 ME HINATA-NEE-CHAN**

**HINATA: THAZ AYA-NEE-CHAN**

**NARUTO: THAZ**

**SASUKE: AYA-CHAN DONT OWN INYASHA**

**KAGOME: BUT SHE DOSE OWN SASUKE**

**AYAME993: ****-I BLUSH-****NO I DONT**

**SANGO: YA U DO****-ALL THE GIRLS SINKER-**

**AYAME993: ****-I AM STILL BLUSHING-****LETS GET 2 THE STORY PLZ CHAPTER 2 THE IN CONTER**

CAN U LOVE ME AGAIN IF I TRIED?

CHAPTER 2-THE IN CONTER

"TALKIMG" _THINKING_

Everyone was asleep and woke up to head out, but Kagome and Inuyasha were no where to be found. So everyone went out to look for them. Little did they know, they(Inuyasha and Kagome) were up in a tree, sleeping. Inuyasha held onto Kagome so she couldn't fall while Kagome was dreaming about Inuyasha and the rest of her life with him. Inuyasha the same thing, but first he was dreaming about Kikyo, **(A/N A SUPER BITCH KIKYO IS, I HOPE SHE KNOWS THAT SHES DEAD AND INUYASHA MOVED ON AND SHE CHOULD DO THE SAME! DIE AND BURN IN HELL MAW HA HA HA!!!!!!) a**nd then woke up, but went back to sleep once he saw Kagome's sleeping face. Later he woke up again because he heard people calling his name and Kagome's.

"Love wake up." he whispered in her ear.

"Ok honey." she said as Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and went down.

"Inuyasha-san, Kagome-sama!" Moruku greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said.

"Are you ok my dear Kagome-chan?" Koga said as he ran up to Kagome. Inuyasha(being her boyfriend) ran in front of both of them.

"Hey wolf boy, get away from Kagome-chan!!" Inuyasha said then Kagome pushed him away from Koga. Koga tried to grab Kagome's hands but Kagome pushed them away.

"Look Koga-kun," She started. "I love Inuyasha-kun and we are together, so stop acting like I will go with you, because I wont." Kagome said and everyone seemed surprised expect for Inuyasha who was smiling.

"Hey okee-san are you ok?" Shippo said he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Ya Shippo-chan, but I think Koga-kun should go look for someone else. I hope you can still be friends, right Koga-kun?" **(AYAME: HEY AYA-BITCH DONT BE MEAN TO HIM, I TOLD U THAT AYAME993: WATEVER AND DONT CALL ME A BITCH U BITCH)**

"Yeah..." Koga looked down at the ground.

"So that means we are a family, okee-san"

"Yup we are!"

"Hey, Inuyasha that means I can call you otou-san, right?" Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ya, but that's all you can call me. You got that?" Inuyasha looked at his new "son"

"Ya otou-san!!!"

"You're ok with me and Inuyasha-kun going out, right Koga-kun?"

"Ya, but mutt face here better treat you nice or you," He pointed at Inuyasha. "will die"

"Yeah... whatever... so can we go?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded.

They where walking and stopped to rest. Moruku and Sango started fighting like always. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Koga was watching them fight.

_I was too late. Why'd she pick him over me? I mean he's a mutt face and a half breed, and I'm wolf and a full demon. Wait what's that scent? Wait...I know that scent! _He sniffed around trying to get more fimilar to the scent. Then he started walking around trying to find where it was coming from. Since he was in front everyone followed him, or sort of.

"Where are you going Koga-kun?" Kagome asked because everyone asked her to ask him

"There's a scent that I have to check out" Koga said as he looked around.

"Then what is the sent?" Moruku asked

"It's Ayame-sama" The minute he said that, a large gust of wind headed their way. Everyone got ready to fight. Everyone but Koga, who knew who was in the gust of wind and getting ready to face the fight that was coming. The gust of wind faded away and everyone saw who was in it. It was... It was... IT WAS... IT WAS** (AYAME: IT WAS ME!!!!!!!) (AYAME993: YA IT WAS A MONSTER!!!!! LOL)**

"Ayame-sama, what brings you here??!!" Koga said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm here to take you back home, so come on" Ayame said. She grabbed Koga arms but he pushed away his arm so she knew he wasn't going anywhere. She got agrivated.

"I'm staying to help my friends get the jewel shards and kill Naraku. I want my revenge... My comrades, so get away from me" He almost growled. Ayame got teary.

"Why are you always doing this?" She said above a whisper. Ayame slumped to the ground started to cry "Don't you see that I'm hurting inside? Come with me, so you can keep your promise and marry me, please!" She clasped her hands together.

"NO, AYAME-SAMA, I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!"Kagome, Sango and Shippo ran up to the crying Ayame to try and comfort her. Once they got near her, Ayame looked up and came face to face with Kagome. _Why? Why her and not me?_. Ayame got up and ran away. Kagome ran after her.

"Don't follow me guys I'll be back!!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey, Ayame-chan are you ok?" Kagome knelt down in front of Ayame, who had her knees up and crying in her arms.

"No not really...Why doesn't Koga want to marry me? Doesn't he love me?" She still had her head in her arms.

"Just give him time. He'll come around."

"You sure?" She looked up. The sides of her face were wet with tears.

"Yeah, just wait ok?"

"Ok, but why does he love you and not me?"

"I don't know but the reason, but I love Inuyasha-kun because he protected me and puts his life on the line for me and I do the same."

"Then what should I do?"

"I'll give you a advice, you move on and I bet he will be thinking why your not all over him and util he does, I can ask Inuyasha-kun if you can stay with us, ok?" she said as she got up and help Ayame up to.

"Ok"

As they got to the camp spot Inuyasha knew what Kagome was going to ask so he said no. Kagome got mad and "sit" him so many times that he made a print of his body on the ground. They started fighting, like usual. Everyone wanted to know why their fighting expect for Ayame, who knew why their fighting. Ayame told them why there fighting. But she didn't tell them what Kagome said, because it was a secret that no one is supposed to know but her and Kagome.

"Please Inuyasha-kun, it's like what we did for Koga-kun just a few days. So please!!!!"

"No Kagome-chan, we have a lot of people in our group so no" Inuyasha said then Kagome kissed him in front of everyone

"Now??"

Inuyasha blushed which got everyone one surprised. "Alright, whatever."

"Yea thanks Inuyasha-kun."

"Yeah, whatever"

Everyone in the group was confused. They didn't know what just happened. Kagome looked at then and saw they were lost.

"Ok heres what happened. Ayame wants to stay with us for a few days so I said yes but for some reason Inuyasha-kun knew what I was going to say. So-"

"I knew what you're going to stay because I love you and I know you like anyone here, Kagome-chan"

"Awww thanks Inuyasha-kun. So Inuyasha and I started fighting then I had to do this." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and kissed him again then Inuyasha blush again. "And he said yes."

"Otou-san, why'd you get so shy when okee-san kissed you?" Shippo said when he jumped on Inuyasha shoulder.

"None of your buisness, Shippo. Now get off of me."

So now they have another person with them to look for the shikon jewel. They stopped and made camp and the girls and Shippo found a hot spring so they went in.

"Hey Kagome-chan?" Ayame was right next to Kagome.

"Ya Ayame-chan"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Let's see ummmm you can flirt with another guy that will make him angry and confused."

"Ok but how I do that?"

"I'll show you, first you talk to him then you act like you like him."

"Um Kagome-nee-chan what are you two talking about?" Sango and Shippo were confused. Ayame looked at Kagome and Kagome nodded and Ayame explained.

"Well as you all know I love Koga right?" Sango and Shippo nodded. "Well, I came back to get him but he doesn't want to come so I got sad and ran away. Kagome came to me and thought of a plan to get Koga back and make him love me. She said if I act like I don't love Koga no more and move on then he'll get angry and confused and he will come back to me. Hey, I was wondering if you guys want to help us with the plan. We can use all the help we can get."

"Sure, but flirting with some other guy is not going to work cause Koga will kill him and we don't want people to get hurt, so I think you should just act like you don't like him, that will get him angry and he will be way past confused." Sango explained.

"And how you do know this Sango-nee-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Cause it worked with Moruku and he's got me really mad when he asked some girl to bare his child. I want to bare his child not some other girl who he doesn't know." Sango said **(A/N: I know wat u guys r thinking "Sango will never said that or she will never do that" but I thought it will be more funny if she does like or love Moruku so plz don't stop reading this, plz am begging u don't stop reading this)(Editor Speaking - Yeah don't stop)**

"Ya, but doesn't Koga love okee-san?" Shippo asked when Kagome was drying him off and the girls were getting out of the hot spring.

"Yeah, but Shippo-chan remember he doesn't love me more because I'm with your otou-san." Kagome said as she was looking for her clothes. Then the girls saw something moving so Sango throw a rock at what was moving but it was a monkey, but the guys ran to see if the girls are ok and then...

"AHHHHH INUYASHA YOU PERVER SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!! SIT!!!!!" Kagome sat Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed with a "Bang" On his ass.(Editor Speaking - Poor thing...)

"MAROKU!!!!!!" Sango punched Moruku.

"KOGA YOU BAKA PERVER!!!!!!!!" Ayame punched and kicked Koga.

When the girls were done beating up the boys, Inuyasha had a black eye with some dirt in his hair, Moruku had two black eyes, and Koga had two black eyes and two big lumps on his head and Shippo was with then to make sure they wouldn't do it again

"I can't believe Kagome-chan did that to me!" Inyuasha complained.

"I can't believe Ayame-sama just punch me" Koga complained too.

"But that was a nice view we just saw, I though I was in heaven" Moruko said dreamly, thinking about Sango.

"Moruku you're a perv, you know that?" Shippo said with a brow raised.

"Yeah I know Shippo"

In the hot spring...

"I can't believe Inuyasha just did that" Kagome complained like Inuyahsa.

"I didn't know that Koga was a perv"

"When he's with Moruku he's a perv"

"Well they got what they deserved."

"Yeah, your right Kagome-chan"

Everyone was in their tents sleeping soundly while Ayame was sitting in front of the camp fire gazing on at the stars. It's a habit of hers to do this before she goes to sleep. _'Great my plan is working perfectly. Thanks Kagome for your help but I need you out of my way till I get my Koga back' _Ayame thought before going to going into her tent and taking a nap.

---------NEXT CHAPTER: DAY 1: THE PLAN--------------

**AYAME993: WINNER AYAME993 HER PRIZE IS KOGA!!!!! ****-RUNS AT KOGA AND HUGS AND KISS HIM-**

**KOGA: A-A-AYA-SAN D-D-DONT KISS ME ****-BLUSHES-**

**AYAME993: OH KOGA UR CUTER WHEN U BLUSH ****-STILL HUGGING HIM-**

**AYAME: GRRRR AYA GET AWAY FROM HIM OR ILL FUCKING KILL U**

**AYAME993: AWWW POOR LITTLE AYAME SHE HAS NO ONE 2 LOVE LOL ****-STILL HUGGING KOGA-**

**AYAME: GRRR AYA**

**INUYASHA: ROUND 2 OF OUR LITTLE CAT FIGHT I'M UR HOST INYASHA**

**NARUTO: AND AM UR OTHER HOST, NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**INUYASHA: IT'S ROUND 2 OF UR LITTLE CAT FIGHT**

**NARUTO: ITS NOT LITTLE INYASHA IT'S A BIG CAT FIGHT**

**INUYASHA: YES UR RIGHT NARUTO IT'S A BIG CAT FIGHT**

**NARUTO: LETS GO 2 MAROKU 4 MORE INFO, MOROKU**

**MOROKU: TY NARUTO AND INUYASHA, WELL AS U KNOW KOGA ASKED AYAME-SAMA 2 MARRIED HER BUT WHEN SHE GREW UP KOGA"4GOT" HE ASKED HER 2 MARRY HER AND SAID HE WAS GOING 2 MARRY KAGOME. AYA-SAMA THINKS THAT AYAME IS A BITCH AND IF HE SAID HE "4GOT" HE ASKED HER 2 MARRY HER, THEN SHE SHOULD BELIEVE HIM NO MATTER WAT NOW BK 2 U, INUYASHA**

**INUAYSHA: TY MAROKU LETS GO 2 SAKURA AND INO 2 THE FIGHTERS**

**SAKURA: TY INUYASHA, I'M HERE WITH AYAME-CHAN ONE OF THE FIGHTERS IN OUR BIG CAT FIGHT, SO AYAME Y U WANT KOGA?**

**AYAME: CUZ HE PROMISED ME WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL THAT HE WILL MARRY ME AFTER HE SAVED ME FROM A DEMON AND IT WAS LOVE AT FRIST SIGHT ****-STARS TWINKES AROUND HER-**

**SAKURA: O...K HERES INO **

**INO: SAKURA, AYAME-CHAN IS WEIRD! NOW I'M HERE WITH AYA-CHIN, ANOTHER FIGHTER IN OUR BIG CAT FIGHT, AYA-CHIN Y U WANT KOGA**

**AYAME993: KOGA IS NICE, STRONG, CUTE, AND HUNKY, HE HE BESIDES, IF KOGA 4GOT HE PROMISED AYAME 2 MARRY HER, THEN HE 4GOT, STOP TRYING 2 MAKE HIM REMENBER IF HE 4GOT AYAME THINKS THAT IF SHE KILLS KAGOME OR PROTECTS HER HE'LL LOVE HER AGAIN NOOOOO HE'LL LOVE KAGOME MORE NOT HER**

**INO: O.O WOW AYA-CHIN THAT'S RIGHT ANY WAYS...**

**SAKURA AND INO: BK 2 U GUYS**

**NARUTO: TY GIRLS NOW HERES THE PRETTYIST, NICEIST GIRL IN MY VILLAGE HINATA HYUUGA (BUT SOON 2BE HINATA UZUMAKI )**

**EVERYONE BUT HINATA AND NARUTO: ****-SIGH-**

**HINATA: TY NARUTO-KUN, AND I WILL THINK ABOUT IT, SO I'M HERE WITH THE PRIZE 2 WHO WILL WIN THE BIG CAT FIGHT, KOGA**

**KOGA: I'M NOT A PRIZE! I'M A DEMON**

**AYAME AND AYAME993: WELL WE'RE HERE 4 U KOGA-KUN ****-RUNS AND HUGS HIM-**

**KOGA: GET OFF OF ME U GUYS!!!!!!!!!**

**HINATA: KOGA, WHO DO U WANT 2 WIN IN THIS FIGHT AYAME-CHAN OR AYA-NEE-CHAN???**

**KOGA: WELL IF HAV 2 PICK... AYA-SAN CAZ SHES STRONGER THEN AYAME-SAMA**

**AYAME993: I'M GOING 2 WIN SRRY LITTLE AYAME, IT'S A BIG GIRL PLACE THERES NO PLACE 4 A LITTLE GIRL LIKE U**

**HINATA: WELL TH-**

**AYAME: GRRRR STFU AYA-BITCH ****-RUNS AT ME READY 2 FIGHT ME-**

**AYAME993: MAKE ME!**

**NEJI AND SASUKE: ****-RUNS IN THE MIDDLE OF US-**

**NEJI: NOT NOW!**

**SASUKE: WAIT TIL THE FIGHT BEGINS**

**AYAME AND AYAME993: ****-STILL TRYING 2 FIGHT EACH OTHER AND PUSHES NEJI AND SASUKE AWAY-**

**NEJI: ****-GRABS AYAME-****STOP THIS, Y CAN'T U GUYS WAIT TIL THE FIGHT STARTS?!**

**AYAME: CAZ I WANT 2 KICK HER ASS AND MAKE HER STFU!**

**SASUKE: ****-GRABS ME- ****COME ON AYA-CHAN WAIT TIL THE FIGHT START, NOT NOW!**

**AYAME993: SASU-KUN LET GO OF ME I WANT 2 KICK HER ASS**

**KAGOME: WELL LOOKS LIKE AYA-CHAN IS BUSY**

**SANGO: MAN KOGA WOMEN HAV PROBLEM**

**MAROKU: KOGA IS THE LUCKYEST GUY I EVER MET**

**ALL THE GUYS: YAAAA!!!!!!**

**TENTEN: NEJI IS GOING 2 GET HIT IF HE STILL HOLDS AYAME-CHAN...**

**TEMARI: SO WILL SASUKE BUT I HAV A FEELING AYA-CHIN WON'T HURT HIM**

**SHIPPO: Y?????**

**KAGOME: CAZ AYA-CHAN LIKES SASUKE, I THINK**

**SHIPPO: OH WELL I FEEL SRRY 4 HIM**

**TENTEN: Y IS THAT CUTE????????????**

**SHIPPO: CAZ AYA-CHAN LOVE KOGA**

**TEMARI: WELL THAT WILL CHANGE **

**SANGO: U KNOW TEMARI-CHAN U HAV A POINT THERE**

**KAGOME: CHAPTER 2: DAY 1: THE PLAN**

**AYAME993: RR IF U WANTS AYAME ALIVE MUHAHAHAHAHA****-PUNCHES AYAME IN THE FACE-**

**AYAME: GRRRR OW BITCH THAT HURTS-PUNCHES**** BK-**

**SASUKE: ****-SIGH- ****Y WON'T U 2 WAIT TIL THE FIGHT STARTS**

**AYAME993: WHEN WILL THAT BE SASU-KUN???**

**SASUKE: WHEN THE BELL RINGS**

**LEE: ****-RINGS THE BELL-**


	2. the in contor

**MAROKU, INUYASHA, SASUKE, LEE, NARUTO: YOSH!!AYA-SAN WON, PAY UP!!-HANDS OUT-**

**THE REST OF THE BOYS: AWW MAN!!!!-TOOK OUT MONEY-**

**AYAME993: I TOLD U I WILL WIN****-JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND FALLS-**

**EVERYONE: AYA-SAN!!!!!!!**

**AYAME: ****-TRYING 2 GET UP-****LOOKS LIKE SHE IS KNOCK OUT, THAT MEANZ I WIN AND I GET KOGA-KUN****-RUNS 2 KOGA-**

**KOGA: GET AWAY FROM ME AYAME!!!!!**

**AYAME993: NO U DONT AND GET AWAY FROM HIM I JUST NEED 2 REST SAKURA-CHIN CAN U HEAL ME PLZ**

**SAKURA: YA AYA-SAN**_**-DID A FEW HANDS SIGNS, HER HAND TURN GREEN AND PUT THEN ON MY CEST-**_

**AYAME993: THAZ****-I FELL ASLEEP-**

**AYAME: SO WHO WON?????**

**HINATA: AYA-NEE-CHIN**

**AYAME: WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HINATA: CAZ U GOT KNOCK OUT FRIST BE4 AYA-NEE-CHIN DID**

**EVERYONE: YA SHE RIGHT**

**AYAME993: I TOLD U I WILL WIN****-TRYS 2 GET UP BUT FALLS-**

**SASUKE: ****-HE GRAP ME-****AYA-SAN U HAVE 2 BE CAREFUL**

**AYAME993: UMMMM THAZ SASUKE-SAN****-BLUSH RED-**

**SASUKE: UMMM NO PROBL****-BLUSHES LIKE ME-**

**HINATA: HEY NARUTO-KUN DO U THINK AYA-NEE-CHIN LIKES SUSAKE-SAN**

**NARUTO: YA AND I THINK SASUKE-TEME LIKES HER 2 WAT DOES U THINK HINATA-CHIN**

**HINATA: U WANT 2 ET THEM 2GETHER????????**

**NARUTO: YA LET!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AYAME: AYA CAN U START THE STORY AND STOP LOOK AT SASUKE**

**AYAME993: OK, CAN U HELP ME GET UP SASU-KUN****-STILL BLUSHING-****IF U DONT MIND IF I CALL U THAT**

**SASUKE: ITS OK AYA-CHIN****-PUT HIS HAND OUT-****IF U DONT MIND ME CALL U THAT****-STILL BLSHING LIKE ME-**

**AYAME993: THAZ****-LOOK IN2 SASU-KUN EYES STILL BLUSHING AND HOLDING HIS HAND-**

**SASUKE: NO PROBL****-STILL BLUSHING AND LOOKING AT MY EYES AND HOLDING MY HANDS-**

**EVERYONE: AYE-SAN GET WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AYAME993: CHAPTER 2 THE IN CONTER****-STILL BLUSHING AND LOOKING AT HIS EYES -**

**NARUTO AND HINATA: ****-SINKER-**

**AYAME993 AND SASUKE: WAT R U 2 SINKERING ABOUT****-WE LOOK AWAY-**

**NARUTO AND HINATA: NOTHING****-SINKERING-**

**AYAME993: HEY GUYZ I HAVE A NEW STORY IT'S A NURHINA FIC**

**NARUTO: YOSH!!!!U HREAD THAT HINATA-CHIN, AYA-CHIN HAVE A STORY 4 US**

**HINATA: YA BUT Y U DO THAT 4 AYA-NEE-CHIN**

**AYAME993: CAZ UR LIKE A SIS 2 ME HINATA-NEE-CHIN**

**HINATA: THAZ AYA-NEE-CHIN**

**NARUTO: THAZ**

**SASUKE: AYA-CHIN DONT OWN INYASHA**

**KAGOME: BUT SHE DOSE OWN SASUKE**

**AYAME993: ****-I BLUSH-****NO I DONT**

**SANGO: YA U DO****-ALL THE GIRLS SINKER-**

**AYAME993: ****-I AM STILL BLUSHING-****LETS GET 2 THE STORY PLZ CHAPTER 2 THE IN CONTER**

CAN U LOVE ME AGAIN IF I TRIED?

CHAPTER 2-THE IN CONTER

"TALKIMG" _THINKING_

Everyone is sleeping and woke up and got ready to leave out. But Kagome and Inuyasha was no where to be found. So everyone got up and look for them. Little they know, they were at a little opening sleeping from last night up a tree. Inuyasha was holding Kagome so she can't fall down and they were sleeping nice, Kagome was dreaming about Inuyasha and the rest of her life with him. Inuyasha the same thing, but first he was dreaming about Kikyo**(A/N THAT IS A SURPER BITCH KIKYO IS,I HOPE SHE KNOWS THAT SHES DIED AND INUYASHA MOVE ON AND SHE CHOULD DO THE SAME AND DIED AND BRUNED IN HELL MAWHAHAHA!!!!!!)**And then woke up but went back to sleep when he saw Kagome sleeping face. But then woke up when he hared people calling him and Kagome names.

"Love wake up." he whisper in her ear

"Ok honey." she said as Inuyasha grab her by the waist and went down

"Inuyasha-san, Kagome-sama" Moruku call out the two

"Hey guys!" Kagome said

"Are you ok my dear Kagome-chin?" Koga said as he ran up to Kagome then Inuyasha ran in front of both of them

"Hey wolf boy get away from Kagome-chin!!" Inuyasha said then Kagome push him away from Koga. Koga grips Kagomes hands but Kagome push them away

"Look Koga-kun I love Inuyasha-kun and we are together so stop acting like if I will go with you, cause I wont." Kagome said and everyone was surprise expect for Inuyasha who was smile

"Hey okee-san is you ok?" Shippo said he jump on Kagome shoulder

"Ya Shippo-chin but I think Koga-kun sound go look for someone else not me. I hope you can still be friends Koga-kun?" **(AYAME: HEY AYA-BITCH DONT BE MEAN TO HIM, I TOLD U THAT)(AYAME993: WATEVER AND DONT CALL ME A BITCH U BITCH)**

"Ya" Koga said when he looks at the ground

"So that means we are a family, okee-san"

"Yup we are!"

"Hey, Inuyasha that means I can call you otou-san, right?" Shippo said when he jumps on Inuyasha shoulder

"Ya, but that's all you can call me. You got that?" Inuyasha said when he looks at his new son

"Ya otou-san!!!"

"Are you ok with me and Inuyasha-kun going out right, Koga-kun?"

"Ya, but mutt face tract her nice or you will die"

"Ya, so can we go?" Inuyasha said then everyone nod

They where walking and stop to rest, then Moruku and Sango started fighting like always, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Koga was watching them fight.

_I was too late. Why she picks him over me, I mean he's a mutt face and a half breed, and I'm wolf and a full demon. Wait what's that scent? Wait...I know that scent!_ So he follow where that was going then the rest of the gang was following him to see where that wolf demon was going "Where are you going Koga-kun?" Kagome ask because everyone ask her to ask him where there going "There's a sent that I have to check out" Koga said as he look around "Then what is the sent?" Moruku ask "It's Ayame-sama" The minute he said that a large gust of wind was coming there way and got ready to fight, everyone but Koga, who know who was in the gust of wind and get ready to face the fighting that was coming. The gust of wind was fading away and everyone saw who was in it, was surprise, it was it was IT WAS-IT WAS** (AYAME: IT WAS ME!!!!!!!) (AYAME993: YA IT WAS A MONSTER!!!!! LOL)**

"Ayame-sama what grins you here??!!" Koga said as he rubs his head.

"Am here to take you back so come on" Ayame said when she grips Koga arms but the he push his arm so she know he is not going not where any where so she got mad.

"Am staying here and help my friends get the jewels shards and kill Naraku and my revenge my comrades, so get away from me"

"Why are you always doing this" Ayame said when she fell to the ground and start to cry "and not see that am hunting inside with out you so plz keep your promise and marry me!!"

"NO, AYAME-SAMA IS NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU NOT NOW AND NEVER!!!" Everyone saw Ayame crying on the floor so Kagome, Sango and Shippo ran up to crying Ayame to comfort her. Then she looks at Kagome then she ran away. Then Kagome ran after her. "Don't follow me guys I'll be back!!" she shouted

"Hey Ayame-chin are you ok?" she said when she keels down to Ayame

"Ya but why Koga don't want to marry me? Doesn't he love me?"

"Ya but you have to give him time to come around, so just wait"

"You sure?"

"Ya, just wait ok?"

"Ok, but why dose he loves you and not me?"

"I don't know but the reason I love Inuyasha-kun because he protect me and put his life on the line for me and I will do the same"

"Then what should I do?"

"I'll give you a advise, portent you move on and I bet he will thinking why your not all over him and till he dose I can ask Inuyasha-kun if you can stay with us ok?" she said as she got up and help Ayame up too

"Ok"

As they got the camp spot Inuyasha know what Kagome was going to ask so he said no. Kagome got mad and sit so many times that he left a print of his body on the ground. And they start fighting. Everyone wants to know why there fighting expect for Ayame, who know why there fighting. Ayame told them why there fighting. But she didn't tell them what Kagome said, because it was a secret that no one knows but Kagome and her.

"Please Inuyasha-kun it's like what we did for Koga-kun just a few days. So please!!!!"

"No Kagome-chin, we have a lot of people in our group so no" Inuyasha said then Kagome kiss him in front of everyone

"Now??"

Inuyasha blush which got everyone one surprise "Ya, whatever."

"Yea thanks Inuyasha-kun."

"Ya, whatever"

Everyone in the group was confused. They didn't know what just happen just now. Kagome look at then and knew they were lost.

"Ok here what happen? Ayame wants to stay with us for a few days so I said yes but for some reason Inuyasha-kun knew what I was going to say. So-"

"I knew what you're going to stay because I love you and I know you like anyone here, Kagome-chin"

"Awww thanks Inuyasha-kun. So I and Inuyasha started fighting then I have to do this." Kagome turn to Inuyasha and kiss him then Inuyasha blush again. "And he said yes."

"Otou-san, why you get so shy when okee-san kiss you?" Shippo said when she jumps on Inuyasha shoulder.

"None of your biasness, Shippo. Now get off of me."

So now they have another person with them to look for the shikon jewel. They stop and made camp and the girls and Shippo found a hot spring so they went in.

"Hey Kagome-chin?"

"Ya Ayame-chin"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Let's see ummmm you can flirt with another guy that will make him angry and confused.

"Ok but how I do that"

"I'll show you, first you talk to him then you act like you like him."

"Um Kagome-nee-chin what are you two talking about?" Sango and Shippo were confused. So Ayame looks at Kagome and Kagome nod her head and Ayame explain.

"Well as you all know I love Koga right? Well I came back to get him but he doesn't want to come so I got sad and ran away. Kagome came to me and thought of a plan to get Koga back and make him love me. She said if I act like I don't love Koga no more and move on then he'll get angry and confused and he will come back to me. Hey I was wondering if u guys want to help us with the plan. We can use all the help we can get."

"Sure, but flirting with some other guy is not going to work cause Koga will kill him and we don't want people to get hurt, so I think you should just act like you don't like him ,that will cause him a lot of angry and he will be way past confused." Sango explain

"And how you know this Sango-nee-chin?" Kagome ask

"Cause it works with Moruku and he's getting me really mad when he ask some girl to bare his child. I want to bare his child not some other girl who he doesn't know." Sango said**(A/N: I know wat u guys r thinking: Sango will never said that or she will never do that. but I though it will be more funny if she dose like or love Moruku so plz don't stop reading this, plz am begging u don't stop reading this)**

"Ya, but doesn't Koga love okee-san?" Shippo ask when Kagome was drying him off and the girls was getting out of the hot spring

"Ya but Shippo-chin remember he doesn't love me more cause am with your otou-san." Kagome said as she was looking for her clothes. Then the girls saw something moving so Sango throw a rock at what was moving but it was a monkey, but the guys ran to see if the girls are ok and then...

"AHHHHH INUYASHA YOU PERVER SIT BOY SIT!!!!!" Kagome sat Inuyasha

"MAROKU!!!!!!" Sango punch Moruku

"KOGA YOU BAKA PERVER!!!!!!!!" Ayame punch and kick Koga

When the girls biting up the boys, Inuyasha had a black eye with some dirt in his hair, Moruku had two black eyes, and Koga had two black eyes and two big lumps on his head and Shippo was with then to make sure they won't do that again

"I can't believe Kagome-chin did that to me"

"I can't believe Ayame-sama just punch me"

"But that was a nice view we just saw, I though I was in heaven"

"Moruku you're a pever you know that?"

"Ya I know Shippo"

In the hot spring...

"I can't believe Inuyasha just did that"

"I didn't know that Koga was a pever"

"When he's with Moruku he's a pever"

"Well the got they got and that's it"

"Ya your right Kagome-chin"

Everyone was sleeping and Ayame was looking at the stars before she goes to sleep. _'Great my plan is working perfectly, now to plan two thanks Kagome for your help but I need you out my way till I get my Koga back'_

---------NEXT CHAPTER: DAY 1: THE PLAN--------------

**AYAME993: WINNER AYAME993 HER PRIZE IS KOGA!!!!! ****-RUNS AT KOGA AND HUGS AND KISS HIM-**

**KOGA: A-A-AYA-SAN D-D-DONT KISS ME ****-BLUSHES-**

**AYAME993: OH KOGA UR CUTER WHEN U BLUSH ****-STILL HUGGING HIM-**

**AYAME: GRRRR AYE GET AWAY FROM HIM OR ILL FUCKING KILL U**

**AYAME993: AWWW POOR LITTLE AYAME SHE HAV NO ONE 2 LOVE LOL ****-STILL HUGGING KOGA-**

**AYAME: GRRR AYA**

**INUYASHA: ROUND 2 OF OUR LITTLE CAT FIGHT.AM UR HOST INYASHA**

**NARUTO: AND AM UR OTHER HOST, NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**INUYASHA: IT'S ROUND 2 OF UR LITTLE CAT FIGHT**

**NARUTO: ITS NOT LITTLE INYASHA IT'S A BIG CAT FIGHT**

**INUYASHA: YES UR RIGHT NARUTO IT'S A BIG CAT FIGHT**

**NARUTO: LETS GO 2 MAROKU 4 MORE INFO, MOROKU**

**MOROKU: TY NARUTO AND INUYASHA, WELL AS U KNOW KOGA ASK AYAME-SAMA 2 MARRIED HER BUT WHEN SHE GROW UP KOGA"4GOT"HE ASK HER 2 MARRY HER AND SAID HE WAS GOING 2 MARRY KAGOME, AYA-SAMA THINKS THAT AYAME IS A BITCH AND IF HE SAID HE "4GOT"HE ASK HER 2 MARRY HER THEN SHE SHOULD BELIEVE HIM NO MATTER WAT NOW BK 2 U**

**INUAYSHA: TY MAROKU LETS GO 2 SAKURA AND INO 2 THE FIGHTERS**

**SAKURA: TY INUYASHA AM HERE WITH AYAME-CHIN ONE OF THE FIGHTERS IN OUR BIG CAT FIGHT, SO AYAME Y U WANT KOGA?**

**AYAME: CAZ HE PROMISE ME WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL THAT HE WILL MARRY ME AFTER HE SAVE ME FROM A DEMON AND IT WAS LOVE AT FRIST SIGHT ****-STARS TWINKES AROUND HER-**

**SAKURA: O...K HERES INO **

**INO: SAKURA AYAME-CHIN IS WERIED NOW AM HERE WITH AYA-CHIN ANOTHER FIGHTER IN OUR BIG CAT FIGHT AYA-CHIN Y U WANT KOGA**

**AYAME993: KOGA IS NICE STRONG CUTE AND HUNKY HEHE BE SIDE IF KOGA 4GOT HE PROMISE AYAME 2 MARRY HER THEN HE 4GOT STOP TRYING 2 MAKE HIM REMENBER IF HE 4GOT AYAME THINK THAT IF SHE KILLS KAGOME OR PROTECT HER HELL LOVE HER AGAIN NOOOOO HELL LOVE KAGOME MORE NOT HER**

**INO: O.O WOW AYA-CHIN THAT 'S SOME HOW RIGHT ANY WAYS...**

**SAKURA AND INO: BK 2 U GUYS**

**NARUTO: TY GIRLS NOW HERES THE PRETTYIST NICEIST GIRL IN ALL MY VILLAGE HINATA HYUUGA BUT SOON 2BE HINATA UZUMAKI . **

**EVERYONE BUT HINATA AND NARUTO: ****-SIGH-**

**HINATA: TY NARUTO-KUN AND I WILL THINK ABOUT IT, SO AM HERE WITH THE PRIZE 2 WHO WILL WIN THE BIG CAT FIGHT, KOGA**

**KOGA: AM NOT A PRIZE AM A DEMON**

**AYAME AND AYAME993: WELL WEER 4 U KOGA-KUN ****-RUNS AND HUG HIM-**

**KOGA: GET OFF OF ME U GUYS!!!!!!!!!**

**HINATA: KOGA WHO DO U WANT 2 WIN IN THIS FIGHT AYAME-CHIN OR AYA-NEE-CHIN???**

**KOGA: WELL I HAV 2 PICK AYA-SAN CAZ SHES STRONGER THEN AYAME-SAMA**

**AYAME993: AM GOING 2 WIN SRRY LITTLE AYAME IT'S A BIG GIRL PLACE THERES NO PLACE 4 A LITTLE GIRL LIKE U**

**HINATA: WELL TH-**

**AYAME: GRRRR STFU AYA-BITCH ****-RUNS AT ME READY 2 FIGHT ME-**

**AYAME993: MAKE ME **

**NEJI AND SASUKE: ****-RUNS IN THE MIDDLE OF US-**

**NEJI: NOT NOW**

**SASUKE: WAIT TIL THE FIGHT BEGINS**

**AYAME AND AYAME993: ****-STILL TRYING 2 FIGHT EACH OTHER AND PUSHES NEJI AND SASUKE AWAY FROM US-**

**NEJI: ****-GRIBS AYAME-****STOP THIS, Y CAN'T U GUYS WAIT TIL THE FIGHT STRATS?**

**AYAME: CAZ I WANT 2 KICK HER ASS AND MAKE HER STFU**

**SASUKE: ****-GRIBS ME-****COME ON AYA-CHIN WAIT TIL THE FIGHT START, NOT NOW**

**AYAME993: SASU-KUN LET GO OF ME I WANT 2 KICK HER ASS**

**KAGOME: WELL LOOKS LIKE AYA-CHIN IS BUSY**

**SANGO: MAN KOGA HAV WOMEN PROBLEM**

**MAROKU: KOGA IS THE LUCKYEST GUY I EVER MET**

**ALL THE GUYS: YAAAA!!!!!!**

**TENTEN: NEJI IS GOING 2 GET HIT IF HE STILL HOLDS AYAME-CHIN**

**TEMARI: SO WILL SASUKE BUT I HAV U A FEELING AYA-CHIN WON'T HURT HIM**

**SHIPPO: Y?????**

**KAGOME: CAZ AYA-CHIN LIKES SASUKE, I THINK**

**SHIPPO: OH WELL I FEEL SRRY 4 HIM**

**TENTEN: Y IS THAT CUTEIE????????????**

**SHIPPO: CAZ AYA-CHIN LOVE KOGA**

**TEMARI: WELL THAT WILL CHANGE **

**SANGO: U KNOW TEMARI-CHIN U HAV A POINT THERE**

**KAGOME: CHAPTER 2: DAY 1: THE PLAN**

**AYAME993: RR IF U WANTS AYAME ALIVE MUHAHAHAHAHA****-PUNCHES AYAME IN THE FACE-**

**AYAME: GRRRR OW BICH THOSE HURTS-PUNCHES**** BK-**

**SASUKE: ****-SIGH-****Y WON'T U 2 WAIT TIL THE FIGHT STARTS**

**AYAME993: WHEN WILL THAT BE SASU-KUN???**

**SASUKE: WHEN THE BELL RINGS**

**LEE: ****-RINGS THE BELL-**


	3. The plan: Day 1

**NARUTO: AND WERE BK AND THE WINNER OF THE FIGHT OVER KOGA**

**INUYASHA: YES WE HAVE BUT WE HAVE 2 HAVE ANOTHER FIGHT CUZ IT TURNED OUT 1 BE A TIE**

**NARUTO: YES U SEE THEY FOUGHT AND THEY FOUGHT BUT THE BOTH WAS TIRED AND...**

**INUYASHA: AND THEY BOTH PASS OUT WE GO 2 SAKURA AND INO 2 SEE HOW R THE GIRLS R DOING...GIRLS**

**SAKURA: TY INUASHA, WELL U SEE THAT AYA-SAN IS UP AND READY 2 FIGHT AYAME AGAIN BUT NEEDS 2 RECOVER**

**INO: AND SO DOES AYAME**

**SAKURA: AYAME HOW DO U FEEL?**

**AYAME: LIKE I JUST GOT BODYSLAMMED BY A BIG FAT DEMON**

**SAKURA: WELL U DID GOT ALOT OF BEATING**

**AYAME: ILL HEAL FAST UNLIKE A PERSON I LIKE 2 BEAT **

**SAKURA HEY! SHES ONLY HUMAN**

**AYAME993: YA IM ONLY HUMAN IM NOT LIKE U AYAME**

**INO: SO HOW U FEEL AYA-SAN**

**AYAME993: I FEEL LIKE A BUILDING JUST FEEL ON TOP OF ME! UGH!**

**INO: WILL U GET 2 FINISHES THE STORYS**

**AYAME993: YA I WILL**

**INO: WELL THERE U HAVE IT**

**SAKURA: AYAME AND AYA-SAN WILL BE ABLE 2 FIGHT NEXT TIME**

**INO: BACK 2 U GUYS**

**NARUTO: TY INO AND NOW LETS GO 2 HINATA AND SEE HOW KOGA'S DOING, HINA-CHAN?**

**HINATA: TY NARU-KUN WELL IM HERE WITH KOGA, IN THE RECOVORING ROOM **

**KAGOME: HOW'D KOGA GET THERE ANYWAYS?**

**KOGA: I TRIED 2 STOP THE FIGHT AND I GOT HURT **_**-SIGH-**_

**TENTEN: WELL THAT'S WAT U GET **

**HINATA: SO HOW DO U FEEL?**

**KOGA: I FEEL LIKE INUYASHA FEELS WHEN KAGOME SITS HIM**

**INUYASHA: GRRRRR**

**HINATA: HEH HEH SO WHO DO U THINK WILL WIN**

**KOGA: AYAME CAZ SHE HIT AYA-SAN MORE BUT SNICE THEY BOTH GOT KNOCKED OUT, IDK**

**TEMARI: WILL U JUST STAY STILL **_**-PUTS BANDAGES ON KOGA-**_

**HINATA: BACK 2 U**

**INUYASHA: TY AND NOW WITH KAGOME AND LETS GO 2 THE STORY**

**KAGOME: AYA-SAN DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA **

Can you love me if I tried?

Chapter 3: Day 1: The plan

"TALKING"

_Thinking_

The Inu-gang was eating breakfast out in the woods. They'd been looking for the jewel shards and had beaten Naraku (A/N I didn't putting the fighting stuff cause I'm tried and I didn't feel like putting it even though I like fighting stuff and I'll try 2 put the fight in a flash back...ok OK ILL PUT SOME PART IN A FALSH BACK) and Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let Koga and Ayame stay till they found all the jewel shards. Yes Inuyasha said no but Kagome told him over wise.** (Editor aka jossy: **_**Evil grin) (**_**Ayame993: ...) (Editor: I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!) (Ayame993: Sure...)**

...FLASH BACK...

_They were all sitting around the small camp fire they made. Kagome, seated on one side, treated Inuyasha's wounds, which was a large gash around his torso and multiple cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. Sango, seated on the log across from Kagome, treated Miroku's wounds which weren't as bad as Inuyasha's. Ayame, sitting on the log in between Kagome and Sango, treated Koga's wounds._

_"How do you feel Koga?" Ayame asked as she put bandages around Kogas waist._

_"Ok I guess. Thanks" He smiled some what._

_"Don't mention it" Ayame smiled a little. Kagome opened her bag and took out a small cloth. She took out a small bottle and opened it. She put a little on the cloth and very carefully rubbed it on Inuyasha's gash._

_"Ow! Kagome-chan!!" Inuyasha shouted in pain._

_"Sorry"_

_"So, now what Inuyasha?" Miroku's asked._

_"We can look for the jewel shards, but we have to wait because the wolf people got hurt and I won't hear the end of it by Kagome-chan if they get killed, if we leave them now" Inuyasha sighed. Why does Kagome have to be so nice? Why? Why?!_

_"Hey! Don't blame me for being nice, ok?"_

_"Yeah, but your too nice" _

_"And what does that mean?!" Kagome pouted. Inuyasha turned away._

_"Nothing" Kagome sat up right and crossed her arms._

_"Sit boy" Kagome said with her eyes close. Inuyasha landed face first to the ground and growled._

_"What was that for, you wretch?"_

_"Humph" Kagome stood up and walked as far from the camp site as she could. Inuyasha stumbled to get up but followed. It was nearly night time. Barely any clouds but millions of stars up in the sky. Kagome found this beautiful, not that anyone wouldn't but it had been so long since she's had scenery like this. Inuyasha had caught up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him._

_"Why'd you had to sit me?"_

_"Cause I felt like it" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's sweat dropped. Man she's mean, Inuyasha thought._

_"Hey Inuyasha?"_

_"What?"_

_"Can Koga-kun and Ayame-chan stay with us till we find all the shards?"_

_"No. I said they'll help us with killing Naraku and they did"_

_"Please?"_

_"No. No-" Inuyasha was stopped by Kagome crashing her lips on his. Inuyasha didn't do anything but just stand there, in shock. Then, he closed eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then Inuyasha felt the cold air. He opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was there standing, smiling at him. Inuyasha had a looked confused. Kagome leaned forward and brought her lips to his ear. Her hot breath trickled down Inuyasha's neck._

_"If you let them stay you'll get more" she whispered. He blushed light pink, then nodded and kissed her deeply and softy._

_They walked back, hand in hand. She smiled and said "You guys can stay TILL we find all the shards, ok you guys?"_

_"Yeah" Koga said as he layed down._

_"Ok thank you Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-san" Ayame said_

_"No probl." Kagome winked and sat down. Inuyasha lift her up and made her sit on his lap and hold her._

...FLASH BACK ENDS...

Once the girls and Shippo was done eating they went for a walk.

"Be careful, Kagome-chan." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome in his arms.

"Oi Inuyasha you worried too much" she giggled and kissed Inuyasha's head" We just going for a walk"

"Ok. When you girls are done met us at the village ok?"

"Ok."

The girls started walking with Shippo in Kagomes arms. They wanted some alone time so they can talk about how to get Koga fall for Ayame.

"Ok now since us going in a village we should get u pretty up." Kagome said as she made Ayame sit on a log.

"What you mean, Kagome-chan?"

"I mean...well we just need to make her look good enough for any guy to fall for her." Kagome let go of her bag and were looking though it." Now where is-FOUND IT" she pulled out a make-up kit and a few clothes. "Now times to make u look nice"

Kagome and Sango look inside the kit and Kagome took out a lip gloss and Sango took out blush. The lip gloss was light pink so Kagome put some on her, making sure it's a right light pink. Sango put some really light pink on her cheek. It was a really light that it can't beardy sees it. While Sango put blush Kagome was looking at the clothes that she took out her bag. It was a light red top that shows your belly and short that was pink.

"Ayame-chan go change behind that tree, ok?"

"K" Ayame ran behind the tree and changed.

Once out, she looks really hot. Sango fix Ayames hair but the only thing she did was that she took off the ponytails and let her hair down. When Shippo saw her he blushed so red that he fainted. The girls had a sweat drop on there heads and Kagome carried Shippo back into the village.

--Once they arrived at the village all the guys blush or had a nose bleed, when they saw Ayame. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled at what they made. They didn't think what they made would make all the guys at the village do this. As they was walking, a guy, that looks like the same age as Ayame, walked up to them

"Hello beauty, I'm hanta. I saw you walking by and I thought I could ask you out for some food?"

"Umm" Ayame looked at Kagome and Sango and they nodded. She then turns back to hanta "sure I'd love to"

"Oh good. Come on I know this really good place where they sale the best food you ever taste." he said as he held her hand as they walked away. Ayame looked back and saw Kagome waving and Sango giving the thumbs up.

--Kagome and Sango got to the hut where the boys were at. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and couldn't find Ayame.

"Ok, where's Ayame?"

"Out" Kagome said as she sat next to him.

"Out?"

"Yeah. With a guy." Sango said as she pick up Kirara and place her on her lap. Once that was heard Koga, Miroku's, and Inuyasha were surprised.

"What guy?" Koga said as he had his eyes closed.

"Oh a guy that went up to us and asks her out for some food." Shippo said as he sat on Kagomes lap and lay there

"Oh, why would a human ask that wolf demon out for lunch" Koga snorted

"Oh come on Koga-kun, you know that Ayame-chan is a really good girl if you get to know her" Kagome said as she pet Shippos head

"Yeah whatever. So, umm why did he ask her out?" Koga said with a clueless face. The girls and Shippo sighed and giggled.

--With Ayame and hanta. They were having dumpling and a cup of green tea. They talked and talked. t was sunset and it was Ayames time to go to the gang.

"Awww, you have to go now?"

"Yes. My friends are problliy worry about me."

"Oh ok. I'll take you there then."

"Oh you don't have to."

"No I really want to. It's a gentlemen rule to take a girl home safely" he gently grab Ayames hand and kiss it. This causes her to blush and giggled a little.

"Ok you can take me." she smiled and they walked to the guys hand in hand

--"Yeah right." Koga said as Kagome, Sango, and Shippo told him why he asked Ayame out.

"It's true!!" Shippo said

"Yeah she looked really nice when he ask her out" Sango said

"Why can't you apposite that a guy asks Ayame-chan out?" Kagome said

"Beca-"

"Hiya guys I'm back" Ayame said as she walked back in the hut where the gang were staying. She looked around and saw that the guys were looking at her ...in an odd and wired way.

"What?"

"Who are you and what you done to Ayame-sama?!" Koga said as he stood up and was about to attack her

"I'm am Ayame"

"No your not. Ayame-sama will never look that hot" Koga said as he now got ready to "fight" Ayame. Everyone sighed and Inuyasha and Moruku mumbled "baka".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TH-"

"So, Ayame is your name?" Hanta said as he interrupted Ayame. She looked behind her and found him behind her smiling"I think that's a nice name for a nice and beautiful wolf angel like you" he hugged her from behind and layed his chin on her shoulder. Hanta saw Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

"So we met again girls and little kitsune?" Hanta let go of Ayame and walked to Kagome and Sango and kissed there hand. Inuyasha got up and was about to pouch Hantas light out but Kagome "sit" him and he landed face first to the ground.

"So who is this guy Ayame-san?" Moruku said

"Oh he's Hanta. Hanta met the guy on the floor, that's Inuyasha, the monk is Moruku and that other wolf is Koga. You already met Kagome, Sango, and Shippo"

"It's a pleaser to met Ayame-chans friends" Hanta bowed. The gang nodded.

"Hanta walked me here but he didn't have to though"

"Oh I do." he place a hand on Ayames cheek "It's a glutamines rule that we walk a girl home safely and I don't want anyone hurting this pretty face of yours." he kissed her cheek and bowed one last time before he walked out. He stops in front of the door and turn around.

"Well this date was so amazing, that I was wondering that would you like to have breakfast with me this time."

"Ummmm sure I'll love to." she smiled

"Great. I'll pick you up like around sun up, is that ok with you?"

"Ummmm sure." She blushed

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, my pretty little wolf flower" he kissed her on her lips. She blush light pink, smiling.

"B-b-bye" Hanta walked out and Ayame face the gang which they were in aww.

"Aww Ayame-chan we so proud of you" Kagome and Sango ran and hugged Ayame. **(AYAME: HEY BITCH WHY U MADE ME LIKE SOMEONE ELES BESIDE MY DEAR KOGA) (AYAME993: CAZ 1. I DON'T LIKE CHU AND 2. ITS PART OF MT STORY SO JUST WATCH AND ULL KNOW WAT WILL HAPPEN) (AYAME: BITCH)**

--In the hot springs that the inn had, the girls and Shippo were inside it and talking about today about her and Hanta

"So you thought about him?" asked Kagome

"yeah but it'll break his heart when we leave" Ayame sig- **(AYAME993: I SAID AYAME SIGHED) ( AYAME: IM NOT DOING WAT U SAY) (AYAME993: THEN FINE DON'T LISTEN 2 MEH BUT ULL NEVER FIND OUT WAT HAPPEN 2 U 2) (AYAME: OK OK ILL DO IT) **Ayame sighed.

"Don't worry about that he knows we are travelers so he should know we will leave soon" Sango explanted

"I hope your right"

"Ayame-chan ask him if he knows that we just visiting"

"Ok tomorrow"

...TBC...

**AYAME993: NEXT CHAPTER; THE PLAN: DAY 2**

**SASUKE: OK THIS GOING 2 BE SHORT OK AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME993: YA YA I KNOW **

**SASUKE: GOOD ****HE RUBS MY SHOLDER-**

**INO: OK SO NOT 2 MUCH TALKING**

**AYAME: YA I WANT 2 GET THIS OVER WITH**

**AYAME993: DON'T WORRY. OH I HOPE U LIKE THE HOSPITAL CAZ THAT'S WHERE ULL GO AGAIN**

**AYAME: HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH CAZ UR GOING BK THERE**

**INUYASHA: AND WE'RE BK WITH THE FIGHT**

**NARUTO: YES AS U SEE AYAME AND AYA-SAN R FULLY RECOVER AND READY 2 FIGHT**

**INUYASHA: OK LETS GET THIS FIGHT ON THE ROAD**

**LEE: -RINGS THE BELL AND AYAME RUNS 2 ME AND I RUN 2 HER AND WE GET READY 2 PONCH EACH OTHER-**


	4. Ayame is kidnap!

**AYAME993: WELCOME TO CAN U LOVE ME IF I TRIED**

**AYAME: ME AND AYA-SAN STOP FIGHTING **

**AYAME993 CAZ WE FELT LIKE IT**

**AYAME: PLZ FORGIVE HER IF SHE TOOK LONG**

**AYAME993: YEAH I THOUGHT I HAD THE 4TH CHAPTER BUT I WAS WRONG. WELL I LIKE TO THXS ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR READING THIS STORY**

**KAGOME: WITH U**

**INUYASHA: THIS STORY **

**SANGO: WILL NEVER**

**MIROKU: HAPPEN IF **

**SHIPPO: IT WASN'T**

**KOGA: FOR ALL**

**AYAME: THE REVIEWERS**

**NARUTO: AYA-SAN WILL LIKE 2 THANK-**

**HINATA: HER EDITER**

**AYAME993: WITH OUT HER THIS STORY WILL HAVE ALOT OF MISTAKES XD**

**JOSSY: YUP WITHOUT ME THIS STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE**

**AYAME993: SO PLZ ENJOY AND TY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SASUKE: I THINK THEY GET IT AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME: HEHE '**

**KAGOME: AYAME993 DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**INUYASHA: KAGOME DOES**

Can you love me if I tired?

Chapter 4: Ayame Gets kidnapped!!

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

--

The gang was walking though the forest, talking, and having a good time. Sango and Miroku were "talking", Inuyasha and Koga were "talking" also, Shippo, Kagome, and Ayame, were talking about what will happen next in their plan.

"So," Kagome said to Ayame as they walked into the forest. "What will you do for the plan?"

"I don't know."

"Same." Kagome sighed.

"We can think of it later, Kagome-sama."

"Yeah... But I want to think of it right now" Kagome whined. Ayame and Shippo smiled.

"Ok we can camp here for tonight." Inuyasha said, stopping.

"Great!!" Kagome slid to her knees. "Cause my legs are killing me"

"Whatever…" Inuyasha mumbled and picks up Kagome and sat her on his lap.

"I'll go get wood for the fire!" Ayame said running into the woods to search for wood.

"Someone should go with her." Koga said, laying down, using his hands as pillows, and closing his eyes. He then opened them and saw everyone glaring at him. "I'm not going." He glared at them back. They kept glaring at him and he got up and started walking to where Ayame ran off to.

--

"What a beautiful night it is…" Ayame said quietly. She gazed at the stars, then took out her flower on her head and held it close to her heart. Tears ran down her cheek.

_Why can't Koga-kun love me? Why…I really love him, but he won't return my love for him... _ She sobbed silently. _I tried so hard to win his heart. And I can't do it!! What's wrong with me? What does he see in Kagome-chan? Koga-kun…my dear Koga-kun… _Ayame sobbed again and wiped her eyes.

She then heard someone coming her way. She got ready to fight.

"AYAME-SAMA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Koga. Ayame sighed in relief and jumped down the tree she was crying on.

"I'm here…" she said quietly.

"Where's the wo-" He stopped and smelled salt in the air. He then looked up at Ayame and saw dry tears on her cheeks "Why were you crying? You're a demon!! Demons don't cry!!" he yelled at her. **(AYAME: WHY U MADE KOGA YELL AT ME) (AYAME993: SHUT UP!!) (AYAME: NO TELL ME!!) (AYAME993: CAZ I FELT LIKE IT SO SHUT UP!!) (KAGOME: AND NOW THEY FIGHT AGAIN -.-)** She was taken back. She quickly came up with an excuse.

"I miss my grandpa…that's all…" she said quietly and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"You wouldn't't if you didn't't have to come!!"

"I'm sorry, Koga-kun…" she looked down and gazed at the ground

"Whatever. Where's the wood?" Ayame pointed to the woods she cut down her self. He picked them up and walked back to the camp site. Ayame just stood there, still gazing at the ground and still in surprise by the fact that Koga had yelled at her. She then looked up, when she heard Koga calling her name. She ran to catch up.

--

From a far, a group of demons were watching Ayame. They saw everything. Her tears, when Koga yelled at her. They also read everything she had thought to herself.

"You think she's the one?" One of the demons asked.

"Yes. I'm positive." Answered the other one. They all walked out of the shadows and walked to the tree Ayame was on when she had been crying. It was 3 guys. One with wild blue hair with blue cat eyes, the other had brown hair, and purple eyes with wolf ears. The last guy stayed in the shadow.

"Are you sure, Master?" asked the brown hair one.

"Yes. I'm sure I felt the prescense in her."

"How you know it's her, Master?" the blue haired one said.0

"Zuni!! Are you questioning our Master?!" the brown one yelled/asked Zuni.

"No Kenji…" Zuni said.

"Say sorry, Zuni-kun!" Kenji said putting his hands on his hips like a girl. Zuni growled at him and bowed his head at the person in the shadow.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"It's ok. Now let's get ready. Tomorrow is the big day and we need to get ready."

"Yes master!!" Zuni and Kenji said union.

"Tomorrow, we will meet our queen."

**(AYAME993: -EVIL LAUGH- U GUYS THOUGHT I'LL GIVE AWAY THE NAME?!) (REVIEWERS: -NODS SCARED-) (AYAME993: HEHE THAT WILL RUIN THE SURPISE TO WHOS THE MASTER IS) (NARUTO: I THINK U GAVE IT AWAY-.-) (AYAME993: NANI!?)**

--

The next day…

Everyone got up but Ayame. Matter of fact, she was no where to be found. Everyone split up and went to look for her. They met up in the camp site and no one had any luck finding her. Then Sango and Kagome were glaring at Koga.

"What?!" Koga said

"What happen to you two last night?" Kagome said, stomping to him along with Sango.

"Nothing…" Koga said, scared and backing away.

"You sure it was nothing?" Sango glared at him.

"Well… I did found her crying…"

"Why?! What you do to her?!" the girls yelled at him, like they were going to kill him.

"Oh…He's going to get it." Shippo said on Miroku's shoulder.

"Poor fool." Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"It's about time he get's what we get EVERY day." Inuyasha sarcastically said.

"Oi!" Ayame said, walking to them. She looked at the scared Koga and the angry Kagome and Sango. "What I miss?"

"AYAME-CHAN!!" Kagome and Sango ran to her and hugged her like they hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Hehe. I was gone for a few hours."

"Oi?! Where were you?!" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I went and got some breakfast!!" She then untied the string of fish she had wrapped around her waist and put them down.

"COOL!!" they all ran to them and got themselves a fish and Kagome started cooking it.

"And this." She toke out 3 jewel shards out of her pocket and hand them to Kagome. "I fought a demon that had them. Hehe."

"Wow, Ayame-chan. Arigotou!!" Kagome hugged her and she hugged back.

--They were walking like it was a normal day for them. Then Ayame and Koga stopped. Everyone looked at them confused.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"You feel it, Ayame-sama?" Koga asked.

"Yeah… Where you think it is..?"

"I don't know but get ready."

"What you-"

"GET DOWN!!" Ayame pushed Kagome down before she could finish, along with Sango and Shippo. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku went down also. A demon shoot fire at them and lucky for Koga and Ayame, it passed them. Everyone got up.

"Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha asked her, helping her up.

"Yeah. What was that?"

"I don't know… But I do know if we stay here we'll find out." Inuyasha took out his Tetsaigua and got ready to fight. Everyone got ready also.

"Well, well." Said a voice in the air

"Looks like we found our queen." Said another voice.

"Who's there?!" yelled Inuyasha

"Right behind you." Zuni said as he appeared behind Ayame. Then Kenji appeared behind Koga.

"I see that the queen is not hurt." Kenji said looking at Ayame. Ayame's expression was stonic and emotionless

"Good. Let's go." Zuni said as he also looked at Ayame. They both looked at her like they were going to something bad to her.

"I told you not to aim your fire at her." Kenji yelled at Zuni

"Hey we got what we need!!"

"What do you mean?!" yelled Koga, getting mad.

"Who are you?" Zuni looked at Koga really up close.

"I'm Koga from the wolf tribe. Now what you want with Ayame-sama?!"

"Oh? Well." Zuni smirked. "I'm Zuni of the secret tribe of high class wolf."

"I'm Kenji. I'm with Zuni-kun."

"What you guys want with me?" Ayame said still not showing any sign emotion.

"You're our new queen, of course." Kenji smiled at her sweetly. Surprised by his statement, she tilted her head.

"Queen?"

"Yes, my sweet. You see you're the next heir of our tribe."

"So, master looked for you and he found you. So he told us to get you." Zuni said

"So," Kenji reached for Ayames hand "let's go-" He then stop when a arrow was shot between his hand and Ayames.

"Oh, no your not!" Kagome got ready to shot another one at Kenji. "Leave her alone!!"

"Aw. I really don't wanna fight." Kenji sighed. Then Zuni and Kenji got ready. Zuni and Kenji shot fire at Kagome. Inuyasha ran in the way and block the fire with his sword. Then Koga carried her bride-style and jumped away from them.

He landed next to Kirara and put her down.

"You ok, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, but we need to protect Ayame."

"Don't worry, I will." Koga jumped to Zuni and puched him in the face. He went flying to a tree a mile away.

"You think Koga changed his feelings for her?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Nah."

"Oh." They watched Inuyasha and Koga fighting.

**(AYAME993: FIGHTING TIME D) (JOSSY: UR REALLY GOOD AT FIGHTING SENCES, AYA-CHAN) (AYAME993: YUP D) (AYAME: WHY DON'T I FIGHT) (AYAME993 CAZ I DON'T LIKE U NOW) (AYAME: MEAN!!) (AYAME993: PLZ DON'T LISTEN 2 THIS CRAZY GIRL) (JOSSY: AND LET THE FIGTING BEGEN -.-)**

--

Inuyasha and Zuni looked at each other. Inuyasha with his sword and wind circling around it and Zuni with his finger tips on fire.

"What you need Ayame for?" Inuyasha said growing.

"We just need her back to our tribe." Zuni smirked.

"Over my dead body!!" Inuyasha charge at him

"That could be arranged!!" Zuni did the same and blasted fire out his fingers to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sliced them in half and sliced Zuni, but he swung his hand and made a fire shield to block Inuyasha's attack.

"Hiding behind that fire of yours." Inuyasha smirked at him, as he held his sword with both hands.

"Fire can be your weakness or your strength!" A blast of fire went straight at Inuyasha but he blocked it charged at him. Zuni ran at Inuyasha as well with his arms back and fire coming out of his fist. Then his whole arm went on fire as he punched Inuyasha in his face. Inuyasha moved his face, but not too fast cause he felt a small impact on his cheek

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome.

"So you had enough, Inuyasha?" Zuni said walking to him, with fire on his fist.

"No..." Inuyasha got up and had his sword to hold him up. Zuni smirked and walked to him with his feet and hand on fire. He kicked him the face, but Inuyasha caught it and threw him away from him.

--Ayame was dodging blows that Kenji made.

"Why won't you come with us, Ayame-sama?!" Kenji punched her to a tree. She got up and grabbed a leaf and threw it at him. Then it turned into thousands and thousands of leafs going at him. He jumped and dodged every single one. He did a back flip and dodged a thousand leafs that was coming towards at him. He land on his feet and ran at her. Ayame punched the ground and bunch of leafs surround her. It went down and she disappears. She appeared on a tree branch and kicked Kenji on the back of his head. He land face first on a rock and got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"You're strong, are you?"

"Grandpa taught enough to defend myself." Ayame smirked. Kenji ran at her and punched her, but she grabbed his fist and pushed it away and kicked him to a tree. He land on the tree and jumped at her and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her out.

"Yeah, but not enough. I'm sorry, Ayame-sama." Kenji was about to carry her but was stop when Koga kicked him in the face and pushed him to a big rock.

"You not going to take her with you." Growled Koga as he stood next to knock out Ayame.

"Why would you care?" he got up and smiled at him.

"Cause I promised the old man that I'll protect her no matter what."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He smirked at him.

"Well, why did you hurt her?" Koga glared at him, but he was also confused by what he said. When did Koga ever hurt her…? (Editor: Hm… I wonder…(Sarcastic)

"What you talking about?" He demanded.

"She's crazy in love with you, and you didn't know that?" He laughed "Wow. Your to busy going after that Kagome and you didn't notice that. Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!" Koga ran to him, punched him, grabbed him by his collar and punched him again and again. Kenji grabbed his fist and kicked him away, hard, to a tree. Koga got up and leaned on the tree trying to walk or run to Kenji but it was too late. Kenji grabbed Ayame and disappeared with a blast of fire. So did Zuni.

--

Kagome bandaged up Inuyasha, while Sango did the same, in a hut. Koga kept quiet, thinking about what Kenji told him.

_Does Ayame-sama really love me…? No it's just a crush... I think... Kami I need help..._

Kagome and Sango looked at each other worried.

"There you go, Inuyasha-kun." Kagome said as she got up along with Sango.

"Your good as new, Koga-san."

"Thanks, Sango-san…"

"So how do you guys feel?" Miroku said walking in with fish in his hand and Shippo on his shoulder.

"Ok. Thanks for the fish, Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed his fish and put it in the fire. The rest did the same. Koga stared at the fire, still thinking. He got up and started walking. Everyone looked at him.

"Poor Koga…" Kagome said softly.

"Well, it's his fault that he didn't know that. He was too busy with you he didn't see Ayame feelings for him." Inuyasha said harshly while taking a bite off his fish.

"Sit boy." Kagome said with her eyes closed and taking a bite on her fish. Inuyasha landed face first to the ground.

"Why, Kagome?"

--Ayame eye's fluttered open. She noticed she was in a bed room.

_Where am I?_ She thought as she sat up. She then heard the door open and saw a girl with long orange hair that is tied in a messy ponytail, with green eyes, purple shirt with the sleeve that you could hide things in and a skirt that goes half way to her knees.

"Oh, Ayame-sama you're up!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah… Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in your home." She put new clothes on her bed.

"Home?"

"Yes. You're in the secret wolf tribe, The Tachibana clan." **(A/N: IDK I COULDN****'****T PUT A NAME FOR IT SO I GOT THAT NAME FROM ONE OF MY MANGA ****"**** AND IF ANY OF YOU GUYS PLZ TELLS ME WHAT THAT MEANS THAT WILL BE GREAT ARIGOTOU) **

"The Tachibana clan?"

"Yes. You're home. I'm Haruka, your servant." She smiled.

_Where am I? And what I got my self into?! _

**...TBC...**

**AYAME993: CHAPTER 5…I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLACK NOW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**AYAME: HAHA**

**AYAME993: SHUT UP _–__SLAPS AYAME-_**

**AYAME: OW BITCH**

**AYAME993: I KNOW U R**

**AYAME: GRRR**

**AYAME993: GRRRRRRR**

**JOSSY: DOGS, PLEASE!**

**SASUKE: _-HOLDS AYA-CHAN BK-_ AYA-CHAN PLZ CALM DOWN**

**NARUTO: AND ANOTHER FIGHT BEGINS. I'M HERE WITH MY CO HOST INUYASHA**

**INUYASHA: NOW THIS FIGHT STARTED BY AYAME LETS MAKE THAT CLEAR EVERYONE**

**NARUTO: YEA EVEN THO THEY SAID THEY'D STOP THEY DIDN'T**

**MIROKU: OK I WANT ONE CLEAN FIGHT HAIR PULLING IS OK AND RIPPING UR SHIRT OFF IS OK ALSO AND FIGHTING IN MUD IS OK ALSO**

**ALL THE GIRLS: PERV!!**

**ALL THE GUYS: UR OUR HERO MIROKU!!**

**LEE: _-RINGS THE BELL-_**

**JOSSY: UNTIL NEXT TIME XD**


End file.
